1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses and liquid ejecting methods. In particular, the invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method for ejecting a liquid onto a medium and emitting ultraviolet light toward dots formed on the medium to cure the dots.
2. Related Art
A known liquid ejecting apparatus includes a plurality of nozzles arranged in an array, a light-emitting portion that emits ultraviolet light, and a control portion (for example, see JP-A-2004-202864). In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, the control portion alternately and repetitively performs a transporting operation of transporting a medium in a transporting direction relative to the nozzles and a dot-group formation operation of forming a dot group in the transporting direction on the medium by ejecting a liquid toward the medium from the nozzles so as to form the dot group in a plurality in the transporting direction. In addition, the control portion also performs a light-emitting operation every time it performs the dot-group formation operation. Specifically, the light-emitting operation is performed by causing the light-emitting portion to emit the ultraviolet light toward each dot group to cure the dot group.
In the medium on which the dot groups are formed, the thickness of the liquid landed on the medium (specifically, the thickness of the liquid landed and cured on the medium, which will simply be referred to as “thickness” hereinafter) is preferably uniform in the transporting direction. When forming a plurality of dot groups in the transporting direction, the dot groups can sometimes partly overlap each other. In that case, the overlapping regions of the dot groups become thicker than the remaining regions of the medium. Moreover, an end of a dot group in the transporting direction tends to become overlapped by a larger number of dot groups (specifically, dot groups formed in different dot-group formation operations), as compared with the midsection of the dot group. In other words, the end of the dot group tends to become thicker than the midsection of the dot group. This can result in a non-uniform thickness.